narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Basuto Shirane
Basuto Shirane (バースト白音) is a young member of Kusagakures Shirane clan. Background Basuto was born into the Shirane clan. A prosperous and strictly peaceful clan of Kusagakure. However this did not appeal to him much at all. Basuto was excited by the idea of defending his home from the hells of war. His parents were troubled and angered by there sons mindframe, often scolding him and belittling his ideas of heroism. As a result of this he decided to enter the ninja academy in secret. He advanced to graduation at age 12 and was assigned to team 9. His secret only drove him to being a better ninja, striving for ever higher goals because he knew that once his parents found out, his training would end. And so he progressed, focusing mainly on taijutsu as he feared ninjutsu were to risky to practice at home. Eventually Basuto even entered into the chunin exams! Though a tough challenge, he managed to pass. For the first time in his life, his dream seemed real. He spent the following years in a constant struggle to conceal his identity as a shinobi from his family. Usually passing off missions as expeditions or vacations with friends. After a while this became his life. That's when it was announced to the whole village that the Jounin tests would soon underway!! This was it! He would be a true shinobi! But the day before the tests, his parents were made aware of his second life. Enraged they confronted there son, and gave him an ultimatum. Denounce his ninja ways, or leave. Basuto left that night without telling anyone. He knew what this meant. That he had abandoned his responsibilities, and would be arrested if he came back. But he couldn't imagine a life unlike this one. So he traveled in search of a place to protect and call home. It wasn't too long before he crossed paths with a young cloud ninja named Kosen who was also looking for a place to make his mark, and the two chose to join trails. Soon afterward they were joined by a river ninja named Muko, who wanted to see the world. these three boys learned and laughed together as they drew ever closer to there undetermined destination. One evening, while the boys were working on a cargo ship to get some cash, the ship was attacked by powerful ninja with unique abilities. The ship ended up being stranded on an island where our outcasts would become heros. Personality Basuto tends to come off as abrasive and callous. He is often letting his anger flare for insignificant reasons, and is very blunt and upfront. However when called upon he is a very loyal person and will never fail to defend the people and things he cares about. He would never break a promise and really only wants to protect people. Appearance Basuto has blue eyes and slightly spiky brown hair. He wears a black sleeveless shirt with a blue segment cutting through at an angle from his shoulder and a raised collar that has his grass village band attatched to the front. He also has similarly colored wrap around his waist that reaches down to his calves and parts up front. He wraps his arms and legs in bandages. Abilities Basuto is very proficient at taijutsu. This is the skill that he has honed beyond all others due to his feeling that practicing ninjutsu at home would alert his family of his actions. He has gone toe to toe with some of the most skilled of Jounin in his village and held his own. That said he is not completely without ninjutsu. Kekkei Genkai Basuto was born with Shita Yasei. a kekkei genkai that allows the user to mimic animal sounds perfectly. This allows them to in effect communicate with various wildlife. This was one of the big reasons his clan is so peaceful. But Basuto had heard stories that the Shirane used to participate in shinobi affairs. So he went looking, and eventually found old scrolls buried in his family archives that described how the Shita Yasei was used in conjunction with chakra to perform powerful jutsu. This to Basuto was more precious than gold and he devoted much time to learning these techniques. And now he is masterfully proficient. Status Trivia Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT